Simplemente: pensando en ti
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: ¡¡Ya esta el epilogo! Ojala les guste ¡¡Viva Ron y Herms! Cartas, recuerdos y sorpresas en este ultimo "capitulo"...A LEER!...dejen reviews!
1. Capítulo 1

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
*** Yo te quiero regalar palabras ser tu red para cuando caigas cogerte de la mano al andar ***  
  
No sabía porque estaba sintiendo eso, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual estaba pensando en esa canción muggle que había escuchado. Todo era muy confuso. Ver su cabellera roja como el fuego moverse al compás del viento que provocaba volar en una Saeta de Fuego, verle reír por la "casi" caída de su hermano George era algo maravilloso. . .  
  
¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás pensando? - se decía a sí misma Hermione - solo es tu mejor amigo que está jugando quidditch con sus hermanos y tu otro mejor amigo.  
  
Inconscientemente miró a Ginny, que miraba a Harry con una sonrisa. Este se acercó mientras todos se reían de George y le dio un pequeño beso a Ginny en los labios y se volvió a elevar en su escoba. Hace ya unos dos meses que eran novios.  
  
Estaba tirada en el pasto en el patio de la Madriguera, junto con Ginny, mirando como su "familia" jugaba quidditch. Una polera ajustada de color rojo con una falda bajo la rodilla de color azul era la vestimenta que llevaba esa tarde soleada de Verano. Estaba con su cabello liso, aunque con sus bucles armados en el final de su largo cabello. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y miró hacia su alrededor. Decidió caminar un rato por el gran jardín lleno de árboles que poseían los Weasley.  
  
*** Y decirte cosas al oído Ser tu manta cuando tengas frío, Y ser tu hombro para llorar ***  
  
No sé que rayos me pasa con él - pensaba mientras la brisa movía su cabellera entre los grandes árboles que provocaban un ambiente bastante especial - Siempre ha sido el Ron de todos los días. . . aunque algo cambió desde aquel día hace ya 2 años. . . aún no me olvido como miraba a Viktor - comenzó a reír.  
  
De pronto se encontró con un pequeño lago, una fuente si se podía llamar, sonrió más. Se sacó las chalitas que traía puestas y se sentó en la orilla a pensar. El agua fría producía placer en aquel clima tan cálido. Decidió reflexionar un poco acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo. . . Ron, ese muchacho colorín que había conocido hace más de 6 años, todo él era especial. Eran las vacaciones de verano, en un mes irían a rendir su último año en Hogwarts, y ella aún no aclaraba que era ese cosquilleo que sentía al verlo, o cuando le sonreía, o cuando le susurraba mientras estaban bajo la capa invisible de Harry. . . de pronto pensó en los labios del colorín, esos labios que tanto deseaba tocar. . . Se sonrojó bastante. . . "¿en qué estoy pensando?" Meditaba Herms.  
  
¡HOLA!  
  
Un grito cerca de su oído la despertó completamente de sus pensamientos. . . Ron se reía a carcajadas a su lado, ella quedó algo impresionada. . . a la luz del sol los destellos rojos de su cabello parecían brillar más, podía ver como su frente brillaba por el sudor de haber jugado (o corrido, no había ninguna escoba con él en ese momento). Se le quedo viendo. . . sonrió. . . adoraba esa bella sonrisa que tenía el pelirrojo. . . su pelirrojo.  
  
*** Por ti mi vida empeño Por un momento De verte sonreír ***  
  
¡Me asustaste Ron! - dijo Hermione aparentando enfado, aunque no le resultó. Una risa delatadora surgió de sus labios.  
  
Esa era la idea - Ron le guiñó el ojo - ¿qué hacías acá sola?  
  
No lo sé, quería pasear un rato, tu casa es muy agradable - Herms volteó a verlo y le sonrió - ¿y tú? ¿No estabas jugando Quidditch?  
  
Es que. . . - se sonrojó - no sé, me preocupé por ti. . .  
  
Un silencio se apoderó del momento, aunque ya habían pasado tantos años que solo una sonrisa bastó para darle a entender que ella estaba bien, y que agradecía su gesto.  
  
Ron ¿has pensado en lo que pasará después que nos separemos? Tú me dijiste que querías ser auror, y Harry también. . . - comenzó la platica Hermione.  
  
Pues sí, espero y quedemos en la misma universidad, ¿y tú? Por lo que recuerdo, estabas algo confundida porque también querías ser maestra de DCAO.  
  
Pues decidí ser auror al igual que ustedes - sonrió - ¿te imaginas en la Universidad a nosotros paseando con la Capa Invisible de Harry? Ja ja ja - reían juntos.  
  
Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, algo confusos pensaban lo mismo: "¿qué ocurre? Todo el tiempo nos quedamos viendo así. . . esos ojos tan azules me encantan. . ." "Adoro esos ojos miel. . . no sé que me pasa. . . o vamos Weasley sabes perfectamente que es lo que te pasa. . . ella te encanta" Ron se tiró hacia atrás en el pasto, cerrando los ojos buscó la mano de Hermione, y sonrojándose y con gran dificultad murmuró. . . "Ven, miremos el cielo. . ."  
  
*** Por ti mi vida vendo A cambio del tiempo Que necesites Para ser feliz ***  
  
Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, el sol dejaba de calentar para dar paso a una fresca pero agradable noche. Ron estaba aún con Hermione apoyada en su pecho, mirando el lindo atardecer.  
  
¿Hermi? - dice Ron, Hermione se levanta un poco y le da una mirada que refleja la atención - No nada, quería ver si estabas dormida.  
  
Hermione lo miro y solo rió.  
  
Es agradable estar contigo aquí, sin pelear, sin nada que pueda perturbarnos, ¿no lo crees así? - dijo de volviéndose a su lugar en el pecho de Ron.  
  
Sí. . . oye Herms, nunca me dijiste si te gustaba o no Viktor. . .  
  
¡Oh Ron! No le dijiste "Vicky" - Mione lo miraba sorprendida.  
  
¬ ¬ Herms, ese no es el punto.  
  
Oh bien, claro que no me gustó nunca, era guapo sí, tal vez, pero no era el muchacho que yo quería.  
  
Se mantuvo un poco el silencio, ahora Ron estaba sentado apoyado en sus manos, mirando el atardecer. . . Hermione estaba a su lado, con el cabello todo hacia el otro hombro, dejando ver su cuello a Ron.  
  
Que ganas de recorrer su cuello. . . QUE PIENSAS RON, SUEÑA WEASLEY. . . - pensaba Ron. Hermione estaba cerca de esos pensamientos.  
  
Oh. . . (suspiro) no sé que hacer. . . Ron. . . ¿me quieres? - miró inconsciente a Ron, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella.  
  
*** Dejo todo por un beso tuyo Quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo Decirte que te quiero una vez más ***  
  
El sol ya estaba totalmente ausente, la luna era la única alumbrando a esa bonita "pareja". A Hermione le da un escalofrío, y Ron lo nota.  
  
Toma mi chaleco - dice Ron, entregándoselo. Hermione sintió el "aroma a Ron" que tenía la prenda. Se siente un grito proveniente de los alrededores.  
  
Es Ginny, vamos Ron, deben estar preocupados, es bastante tarde.  
  
Seguro, vamos. . .  
  
Caminaron dejando atrás el hermoso lago. Hermione iba junto a Ron, quien miraba hacia delante y a ella, quien ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. . .  
  
***  
  
Quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo  
  
Quiero ser el mar y tu velero El suelo y tus pies para caminar ***  
  
Todo paso muy rápido unos minutos después, Ron había tomado a Herms de la cintura dándole una vuelta y dejándola contra un árbol, esta iba a reprochar el haberla asustado, pero él no le dio tiempo. sus fuertes brazos la tenían firmemente abrazados, pero a la vez con una delicadeza digna del cristal más precioso y fino del mundo.  
  
Ron. . . - susurró ella. Ron estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir la respiración algo agitada de él en la comisura de sus propios labios.  
  
Hermi. . . te quiero mucho. . .  
  
Antes de que ella respondiera, él le había robado un beso. . . y se había alejado encontrándose justo con Ginny, dejando a Herms así, con las mejillas sonrojadas y dos de sus dedos en los labios. . .  
  
*** Por ti mi vida empeño. . . ***  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola! Acá estoy con otra historia, a mi criterio, una vergüenza u_u esta muy mala, pero en fin, se me ocurrió que podía publicarla para ver que tal estaba. . . No sé si continuará, todo depende de si les gusta la idea. . . estoy en una crisis y no puedo escribir buenas historias. . .  
  
ESPERO Q ME ENVIEN REVIEWS! Acepto de todo: criticas, tiradas de todo tipo de verduras. . . menos virus ^^  
  
SALUDOS Merodeadora_Chii  
  
PD: Los personajes NO son míos. PD2: La canción es de Ella Baila Sola y se llama "Por ti". 


	2. Capítulo 2

SIMPLEMETE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Unos cálidos rayos de sol se sentían entrar por una de las habitaciones de La Madriguera, en donde una muchacha de 16 años descansaba tirada sobre la cama. Se le veía reflexiva, totalmente en el mundo de sus pensamientos. . .  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Luego de que Ron, Harry y Ginny se encontraran, Hermione los siguió en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Ron. . . sus labios. . . su aliento cerca de sus labios. . . el beso. Todo había pasado muy rápido. No escuchó nada de lo que les dijo la Señora Weasley antes de acostarse, solo siguió a Gin a la habitación y se durmió. Eran las 4:30 AM, Hermione tenía sed, por lo que se levantó a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua. Mientras bajaba la escalera algo dormida, tropezó con alguien que en ese momento salía de su habitación. . . estuvo apunto de caer, si no es porque la (o él) la sujetó de la cintura.  
  
¡Oh! Disculpa, es que. . . - al fijarse bien en los ojos azules del pelirrojo notó con que Weasley había chocado, y calló de inmediato.  
  
¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Tengo sed. . . - dijo algo cohibida.  
  
Vamos a la cocina.  
  
Sin más palabras bajaron en silencio a la cocina. Hermione estaba bastante avergonzada, ya que estaba con el muchacho que le robo su primer beso, sumándole que es su mejor amigo y por último considerando que su pijama era algo sexy (lo cual Ron noto y no le quitaba la vista de encima). Ron sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja fríos de la nevera, y le dio uno a Herms, quien pronunció un débil "gracias".  
  
Herms. . . yo quería hablar contigo. . . - dijo él, rompiendo el silencio - hoy. . . pues. . . lo que paso en el jardín. . . este. . .   
  
No digas más Ron - lo cortó Hermione - solo olvídalo, no te preocupes. . . - se acercó a él y besó su mejilla - buenas noches.  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Había pasado ya días de aquel incidente; solo faltaban tres días para ir a Hogwarts. Ahora estaba pensando acerca de lo que había ocurrido, "debí dejar que me explicara. . ." pensaba Herms. Sonó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.  
  
¡Adelante! - dijo ella.  
  
¡Hola! - era Harry - la Señora Weasley dice que bajes, ahora vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon por los útiles del año - sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo - ¿vamos?  
  
Claro - dijo después de permanecer unos minutos mirando a su mejor amigo y sonreírle.  
  
Se juntaron en la sala de La Madriguera y a través de polvos flu se fueron al Callejón. La Señora Weasley les dijo que ella se haría cargo de los libros, ellos debían comprar cosas más pequeñas como plumas, pergaminos, etc. Los cuatro Gryffindor pasearon una rato comprando y viendo las tiendas, hasta que llegaron a la de mascotas; como siempre, había una gran cantidad de jaulas tanto dentro como en la entrada, las cuales tenían desde lechuzas hasta serpientes, ratas, gatos y conejos. Hermione se quedó viendo un ave en especial: era como una lechuza, pero tenía la cola más larga. Era de color negro, aunque se veían destellos azules, y su cola se tornaba de color dorado.  
  
¡Mira esto Gin! - le dijo Herms - ¿no es preciosa?  
  
Es algo extraña, aunque no es nada fea. . . - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ahora recuerdo que en tercer año tú querías una lechuza, pero en vez de eso te compraste a ese gato - dijo Harry.  
  
Pues Crookshanks es adorable, pero no me sirve para traer y llevar correspondencia. . . creo que iré a preguntar solo por curiosidad, ¿me acompañan?  
  
Es que queremos ir a pasear - dice Harry, quien ya había tomado a Ginny de la mano.  
  
Ah. . . - Hermione se mordió el labio inferior - pues no se preocupen. . .  
  
Si quieres te acompaño yo - dice Ron. Hermione alza los hombros y entra a la tienda. Aún estaba algo tímida con Ron.  
  
¿Disculpe? - dice Herms a la bruja que esta dentro, la que se voltea y espera que Hermione hable - me gustaría saber que especie de animal es esa ave de afuera color negro - la bruja sonrió.  
  
Es una lechuza, aunque es de una raza especial. La trajeron de América, no hay muchos de estos ejemplares. La raza se conoce como Makaru, dicen que son muy fieles - explicó la señora. Al parecer Hermione quedó encantada, preguntó el precio y aunque era algo elevado, sus padres le habían dado dinero para que ella se comprara lo que quisiese.  
  
Salían de la tienda, Hermione llevaba una jaula algo grande con aquel animal dentro. Ella le sonreía al ave, y la miraba muy a menudo. Intentaba no quedarse inmóvil, ya que estaba algo incómoda al estar sola con Ron, quien pareció notarlo.  
  
Si quieres buscamos a Harry y Ginny - le dice algo frío.  
  
No te molestes, además son novios, no debemos molestar.  
  
Es mi hermana ¬ ¬  
  
Pero Harry es su novio, déjalos ser. ¿No quieres ir por un helado?  
  
Bueno ^ ^ - sonríe Ron. Hermione ríe un poco.  
  
¿Dónde está Florean Fortescue? - dice Herms.  
  
Es hacia allá - dice señalando.  
  
Ron y Herms se acercaron a la barra y después de que ella dejara la jaula en una mesa cercana se acercó a comprar. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa redonda que tenía un quitasol, comiendo sus helados en aquella soleada tarde.  
  
Oye Herms, ¿y cómo le pondrás? - decía señalando con los ojos la jaula de la lechuza.  
  
Aún no le sé. Por lo que me dijo la mujer de la tienda, es una hembra. . . - pensó un momento - creo que le pondré Tea.  
  
Me parece bien - sonrió él, mientras saboreaba su exquisito helado de chocolate. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón, estaba muy cerca de él. . . Ron de pronto se volteó, asustándola.  
  
¿Qué tal si la suelto? - abrió la jaula y la dejó salir.  
  
Era un bello espectáculo. El ave voló en círculos arriba de sus cabezas y se posó en el hombro de Hermione.  
  
¡Mira la hora! - salta Ron de pronto - vamos Herms, ¡debemos ir a casa! - Ron tomó de la mano a Herms y salieron corriendo hacia el bar de Las Tres Escobas.  
  
Al llegar a La Madriguera ya todos estaban ahí, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista.  
  
Pasado mañana irán a Hogwarts - dice el Señor Weasley, ya en la mesa - espero que sea un buen año - así comenzó un tema de conversación que duró durante toda la cena.  
  
Comieron gratamente durante un rato, y luego se quedaron frente a la chimenea descansando, y en el caso de Harry y Ginny, regaloneando, hasta que apareció la Señora Weasley.  
  
Bien niños, vayan ya a la cama. Quiero que mañana tengan listas las maletas para Hogwarts - sonrió Molly - Buenas Noches.  
  
Todos fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, aunque un chico pelirrojo se miraba la palma de la mano, sintiendo aún como si sostuviera la mano de Hermione, la cual estaba tirada en su cama, compartiendo esos pensamientos a distancia con su pelirrojo. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hola!! Acá estoy con el segundo capítulo ^^ No creí que les gustaría. GRACIAS!! Este cap. va dedicado a: _Lil Granger _airhead14 _Lipi Weasley _Ford Anglia 2000 _Maeda Malfoy _Anvi_Snape  
  
¡Gracias por sus reviews!  
  
Y a todos los que se hayan dado la molestia de leerlo ;) GRACIAS DE NUEVO  
  
SALUDOS Merodeadora_Chii  
  
PD: No se si ese nombre Makaru existe, no creo :p pero se supone que es la raza de la lechuza. PD2: Tea. . . ese nombre lo saque de una serie. 


	3. Capítulo 3

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Sonaba fuertemente el ruido que hacia el Expreso antes de partir, se veían estudiantes en las ventanas, pequeños. . . de 1er año, despedirse de sus padres por primera vez; sin olvidar a unos cuantos, bastante mayores, que veían con algo de melancolía aquella estación.  
  
Y pensar que es la última vez que veremos partir el expreso hacia Hogwarts, siendo nosotros estudiantes. . . - decía una muchacha de cabello castaño, mirando hacia afuera.  
  
No te preocupes Herms, tal vez volvamos a venir - sonreía un muchacho de cabello negro, con una peculiar cicatriz en su frente y bellos ojos verdes.  
  
Ya Herms, ven acá. . . - decía un guapo pelirrojo - me dijiste que estabas cansada, ¿qué tal si dormimos? - su cara se tornó algo rosada al sentir las miradas pícaras de su hermana y de su mejor amigo.  
  
Hermione ignoró las caras de Ginny y Harry y se fue junto a Ron. Estos (Ron y Herms) ya se habían acostumbrado, ahora eran más unidos, gracias al "encuentro" hace unas semanas y el hecho de que Ginny y Harry fueran novios. Ron y Herms pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, jugaban, dormían siestas en el jardín, paseaban, etc. Ron se tiró un poco en el asiento del vagón, con Herms en su pecho. . . parecían novios.  
  
Se ven muy lindos, ¿no lo crees? - le murmura en el oído a Harry.  
  
Sí. . . igual que nosotros - sonríe coquetamente Harry, a lo que la pelirroja se sonroja un poco, y Harry sonríe.  
  
Pasa un largo viaje, con Ron y Herms dormidos en el vagón, Harry y Ginny se habían ido a ver a sus compañeros. De pronto ella se despierta, sonriendo ante tal encanto de hombre. Ron estaba dormido, con los labios semi abiertos, el cabello algo desordenado y con sus brazos abrazándola. Sonríe mirando los labios del pelirrojo. . . pasa delicadamente sus dedos por ellos, y se acerca poco a poco. . .  
  
Vaya, vaya. . . la sangre sucia a centímetros de besar al pobretón. . . - dice una voz muy conocida por ella - ¿no crees que es patético?  
  
Que raro en ti venir sin tus gorilas. . . ¿acaso te abandonaron? - dice ruda.  
  
Claro que no Granger. . . - se queda callado, algo en ella le hace ponerse nervioso - no es divertido si no están todos. . . nos vemos luego - "¿¡qué dije!?" - este. . .  
  
Draco salió algo confundido de ahí, con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y un odio extraño hacia el menor de los varones Weasley. Hermione se volvió a mirar a Ron. . . le sonrió. . . él abría los ojos en ese momento.  
  
Me pareció escuchar la voz de Malfoy. . . ¿fue una idea mía?  
  
No, estaba acá, pero ya se fue.  
  
Ah. . . ¿no te molestó ni nada? - dice Ron mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Solo dijo lo de siempre y se fue casi enseguida, no te preocupes - Hermione sentía su corazón latir fuertemente ante la sonrisa sincera del pelirrojo.  
  
¿Seguimos durmiendo o nos levantamos?  
  
¿Qué tal si charlamos un rato? - Hermione, viendo que Ron se movía le dijo - no. . . quedémonos así. . . - dijo recostándose de nuevo sobre él, quien sonrió acariciándole el cabello a su mejor amiga.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ya había pasado algo de tiempo. . . las horas avanzaban más rápido debido a que era levantarse temprano para asistir a clases, acostarse o tarde por los estudios, o temprano para poder estar despierto más temprano al otro día para poder repasar un poco la materia que vendría en el examen. Aunque nada de esto quitaba la diversión y las horas de ocio a nuestros protagonistas. Estaban cerca de la Navidad, época disfrutada por todos los estudiantes; y a quien no le gusta: vacaciones, regalos y relajo. Ahora se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, esperando a que llegaran los carruajes para poder ir a Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban ya subiendo en uno de los primeros carros que llegaron, junto con Pig y Tea, quienes irían a la tienda de mascotas a una revisión. Todo era muy bello en Hogsmeade: la nieve adornaba con una capa todas partes, en las tiendas había luces de colores y adornos simbólicos adecuados a la época. Se bajaron, vestidos con prendas muy gruesas.  
  
Bien - habló Harry - creo que nos vamos a separar - sonrió - hoy cumplo 5 meses con tu hermana Ron, y quiero llevarla a celebrar. . . ¿no les importa?  
  
Claro que no - sonrió Herms.  
  
Cuídala Potter - decía Ron, con cara de seriedad. . . aunque no pudo disimularlo y rió.  
  
Harry y Ginny se iban abrazados a caminar, ahora Herms notaba ese detalle en Ginny: iba con una ropa más elegante, y maquillada muy discretamente.  
  
¿Nos vamos? - dice Ron.  
  
Seguro - sonríe Hermione.  
  
Caminando van hacia la tienda, uno junto al otro. Hermione iba con su uniforme al igual que Ron, ya que eran prefectos. Entraron a la tienda a dejar sus mascotas.  
  
Vengan en 5 días por favor, hay mucha clientela en esta fecha - dice como últimas palabras la vendedora.  
  
¿Qué hacemos ahora? - le dice Ron.  
  
¿No quieres ir un rato cerca de La Casa de Los Gritos? - le dice ella.  
  
Seguro - sonríe. Hermione se sonroja, le pareció notar cierta picardía en los ojos del pelirrojo al pronunciar el "seguro".  
  
Caminaron un rato entre la fría nieve, iban riendo recordando la vez en que el Profesor Moody había transformado a Malfoy en hurón. Hermione, quien iba riendo, le tomo el brazo a Ron, quien le sonrió. . . y movió un poco el brazo para que sus manos se rozaran. Un escalofrío les rodeo a ambos las manos, tener la mano del otro entre las suyas era una sensación de bienestar indescriptible. La Casa de Los Gritos se veía tan tétrica como siempre. Ambos pensaron en lo mismo: El Profesor Lupin, o Remus como solían ahora llamarlo.  
  
Debe haber sido duro para Remus venir acá durante su periodo de escuela, ¿no crees? - dice Herms mirando la casa.  
  
Sí, aunque tenía a unos amigos excelentes. . . excepto uno - dice Ron, como con asco. Permanecen un poco en silencio.  
  
Hermione desvía la mirada hacia Ron, quien estaba desde antes mirándola. Ambos sostienen la mirada. . . no querían dejar de contemplarse. Ron comienza a caminar sin romper esa unión con los ojos miel de ella, hasta dar con un árbol, donde apoya su espalda. Hermione pone su mano libre en el pecho de Ron, para acompañar a su rostro, que ya estaba posado en el pecho del pelirrojo. Ron tenía aún la mano de Hermione entre la suya, y la otra estaba apoyada en su cintura (la de ella). Ambos corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. . . sus labios comenzaban a acercarse. . . sus respiraciones se mezclaban. . .  
  
Vaya, vaya. . . ¡qué tenemos aquí! - una voz conocida (y odiada también) se oía por uno de los lados del árbol.  
  
Malfoy y sus "gorilas" estaban parados allí, mirando como tontos la escena tan linda que acababan de arruinar.  
  
¡Que rayos haces aquí! - dice Ron, algo avergonzado y furioso a la vez.  
  
No quería interrumpir Weasley. . . - dice Draco, con una voz de aparentada inocencia, aunque reteniendo ese sentimiento de odio por Ron.  
  
Ya déjanos en paz - dice Herms, llevando a Ron de la mano hacia el pueblo.  
  
No entiendo porque querías venir a molestarlos Draco - dice Crabbe.  
  
Eso no te importa - responde fríamente Draco.  
  
Ron y Herms caminaban de la mano por las calles de Hogsmeade, hasta que se encontraron con Harry y Ginny.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall ha dicho que nos tenemos que ir - dice sonriendo Ginny, al parecer la había pasado de maravilla con Harry, quien también llevaba una sonrisa.  
  
Sin comentar acerca de las manos de la castaña y el pelirrojo, caminan todos hacia donde se reunían los alumnos para esperar por los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta a Hogwarts. El viaje se hizo corto, Harry y Ginny le contaban a Ron y Herms los detalles sobre el lugar donde habían ido, y los obsequios que se habían hecho. Entraron y se fueron todos los estudiantes a sus Salas Comunes guiados por los prefectos. Ya en la Sala, todos subieron a sus habitaciones, excepto dos personas, que estaban hablando con la jefa de la casa.  
  
Solo podrán ir en cinco días ustedes dos solos, veré que el Director haga los arreglos, confío en ustedes - dijo mirándolos severamente - espero que no sea mi confianza en vano. Los mandare a llamar ese día, buenas noches - dice retirándose la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
Bueno. . . entonces iremos en unos días - dice Hermione.  
  
Eso creo. . . bueno. . . buenas noches - dice acercándose a su mejilla y dándole un tibio beso. Luego de esto se marchó a su habitación, pensando en ella. . . en la dueña de todos sus pensamientos. . . en Hermione.  
  
Buenas noches Ron - dice Hermione, subiendo las escaleras pensando en ese pequeño beso en su mejilla, depositado con una ternura inigualable. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡Hola! Este es el 3er capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^^ Solo me fluyó, ojalá que les guste este pequeño trozo de miel, a mi opinión quedó muy dulce u_u ¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Me encanta que me manden. . . creo que ya lo notaron.  
  
¡¡Adelanto!! En el próximo capítulo irán a buscar sus mascotas a Hogsmeade, ¡SOLOS! Espero que me inspire para ese capítulo.  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS  
  
PaMe-LiTa: hola! Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic ^^ no creí que esta "historia" fuera a ser seguida. ¡No te preocupes! Ya leí el cap. que actualizaste, ahí te dejé un review.  
  
Lipi Weasley: ¡Tranquila niña! No puedo responderte lo que me preguntas x q te estaría adelantando el fic, pero acá viene algo de lo q querías que apareciera ;) ¡¡Gracias x tus reviews!!. Espero q me mandes un review para saber q tal te pareció.  
  
Anvi_Snape: ¡gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste, a mí también me da algo raro la pareja Ginny / Harry, pero siento q se ven bien :s es algo raro. ¡Oye! Cualquier cosa pues me mandas un mail, y ¡ah! Así que tu profe se parece a Severus O_O Pues ¡Wow! Q suerte tienes ;)  
  
Maeda Malfoy: jajaja que bien q estés con esas ansias de saber lo q pasa ^^ q mala soy *¬* pero acá te tengo la continuación.  
  
airhead14: Que bueno q te haya gustado el cap. espero q este también te guste. ¡De nada! Si me mandas reviews como no agradecértelo ;)  
  
¡Eso! Dedicado a todos los fans de esta linda pareja Ron y Herms y a los q se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia, (y más de dejar su opinión ^^) ¡¡SALUDOS A TODOS!!  
  
¡Déjenme reviews! SALUDOS Merodeadora_Chii 


	4. Capítulo 4

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Los días pasaron volando desde que habían ido a dejar sus mascotas. No había pasado nada interesante desde ese día, excepto un suceso MUY extraño.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Iban caminando todos luego de cenar, era un poco tarde y ya el sueño se notaba en más de una cara de algún estudiante. Al pasar cerca de la mesa de los Slytherin, para su desagrado, se escuchó un grito proveniente de aquella mesa.  
  
¡Qué dices! - decía una voz chillona en dicha mesa - ¡No es cierto lo que se rumorea, por favor!. . . Draco sintiendo algo por. . . "ella" - dijo con asco - no seas estúpido Crabbe.  
  
No lo sé, se comporta bastante extraño Pansy - decía con esa voz de tonto ^^  
  
Eso es obvio, es una "sangre sucia", al verla provoca muchas cosas asquerosas.  
  
No se interesó en seguir escuchando, sabía de quien se trataba, por eso mismo comenzaba a nacer un sentimiento de odio mezclado con rabia (y algo de celos también ^^).  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Inconscientemente miró a su lado, una bella chica tenía toda su atención en la Profesora que en ese momento le hablaba a ella. Sonrió. . . ella se acababa de voltear, encontrándose con los profundos ojos azules de su mejor amigo. . . el que era el dueño de su corazón en ese entonces.  
  
Oye Ron, ¿vamos al jardín ahora? - dice ella, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí.  
  
¿Para qué? Hace frío y los carruajes llegarán más tarde - dice el pelirrojo.  
  
¬ ¬ ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo la Profesora, verdad? - tomó la sonrisa de Ron como un "no" - ya está afuera Ron.  
  
¡Entonces que esperamos! Vamos - dice Ron tomándola de la mano (ya se le hizo costumbre ^^) a lo que Hermione solo asintió con una sonrisa.  
  
Se subieron en el único carruaje que había y vieron que dentro había una nota flotando que decía "Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley: Este carruaje se de volverá hacia la Escuela a las 7 en punto, rogamos estar en él a dicha hora. Profesora McGonagall". Partieron hacia Hogsmeade en ese momento, y Hermione guardó la nota en su bolsillo.  
  
Nos han dado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? - dice Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Sí, así podemos comer helados ^^ - dice Ron.  
  
Pero si estamos a pleno invierno Ron - dice Herms algo O_O  
  
¡Pero es divertido! Ya lo verás.  
  
No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar. Ambos traían ropa de invierno, aunque no la de la Escuela, ya que iban por sí mismos. Hermione llevaba una falda con tablas y un chaleco con una "H" (cortesía Sra. Weasley), encima traía un largo abrigo muy bonito, una bufanda y guantes. Ron traía unos pantalones normales como jeans, un chaleco color negro bajo su capa, una bufanda y guantes también; ambos se veían muy bien.  
  
¿Vamos ahora por las lechuzas o prefieres pasear un rato? - dice Ron.  
  
Preferiría pasear, si las recogemos ahora tendremos que andar con las jaulas a todos lados - sonríe Hermione.  
  
¡Vamos a comer helados!  
  
¡Oh! De acuerdo - dice Hermione, caminando junto a Ron.  
  
Fueron a comprar los helados a la misma tienda que siempre iban. El señor les preguntó que sabores, y cuando Hermione dijo "uno de fresa y otro de chocolate" el vendedor la quedó viendo, luego miró a Ron y sonrió diciendo "veo que conoces mucho a tu novio como para escoger su sabor y él no reclamar", a esto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, pero en ningún momento negaron lo que les había dicho. Salieron a una pequeña plaza cerca de allí, Hermione tenía su mano en el brazo de Ron, quien tenía esa mano en su bolsillo. Se sentaron en un banco de la plaza, que aunque fuera invierno, se veía bellísima.  
  
¿No crees que es genial? - dice Ron.  
  
¿Qué cosa? ¿Los helados o el lugar? - ríe ella.  
  
Ambos. . . y bueno, el hecho que. . . - se acercó a ella, bastante sonrojado y le murmuro al oído al mismo tiempo que ponía su brazo desocupado en el hombro de ella, abrazándola - estemos solos aquí. . .  
  
Ella se volteó algo sonrojada, mirando fijamente a Ron, y bajando un poco los ojos ante la intensa mirada del pelirrojo. Ron ahora miraba los labios que tanto ansiaba besar. . . mientras que Hermione se acercaba a él. . .  
  
En un breve momento, sus labios se rozaron, labios inexpertos. . . ella se alejó un poco, confundida sobre lo que acababa de hacer, aunque en el momento que Ron comenzó a acercarla a él nuevamente se olvidó de eso. . . Ron besaba sus labios de nuevo, sin que ella opusiera gota de resistencia. Las manos de ella, ahora desocupadas (ya que lo poco de helado que le quedaba había caído al suelo), comenzaban a apoyarse en el pecho de Ron, quien ya había terminado su helado y con ambas manos intentaba acercarla más a él para intensificar el beso. Algo intentaba entrar por los labios de Herms, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, pero entreabriendo algo estos se dejó llevar para poder dejar que ese beso fuera más apasionado. . .  
  
Se separaron algo sonrojados, mientras ella se apoyaba en el pecho de Ron, muy avergonzada, y sintiendo los rápidos y constantes latidos del corazón de su pelirrojo. Había sido una experiencia inexplicable. Ahora estaban en silencio, como grabando ese momento en sus recuerdos para siempre. No olvidarían nunca esa sensación, que por cierto, ambos querían repetir. Ron se movió un poco depositando un tierno y corto beso en los labios de Herms, levantándose y tomándola de la mano para ir en busca de sus mascotas (o eso creía ella). Ella caminaba en silencio, sin poder disimular esa sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios.  
  
Ron. . . ¿vamos a la tienda, verdad? - dice ella.  
  
Primero quiero que vayamos a otro lugar - viendo la cara de confusión de Hermione, agregó - ¿confías en mí? - ella asintió - entonces vamos.  
  
Caminaron en dirección lejana al pueblo, hacia un pequeño lugar circular que formaban alrededor de 6 árboles. Se fueron en medio, donde Ron se detuvo y se puso frente a ella. . .  
  
¿Te gusta? Es muy lindo este lugar - sonrió tomándola de la cintura.  
  
Sí. . . es maravilloso. . . - dice mirándolo - ¿sabes? Me gustó mucho esto que acaba de suceder. . . - dijo algo sonrojada, Ron le sonríe, uniendo sus labios de nuevo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Llegaron a la tienda y se acercaron al mostrador. Enseguida comenzaron a ulular sus lechuzas. La mujer de la tienda les dio sus lechuzas, estos pagaron y se fueron. Sus manos aún iban unidas, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas acompañadas de tiernas sonrisas. Se subieron al carruaje a las 6:55, y partieron en unos minutos.  
  
Ron. . . - dice ella, Ron la mira con toda su atención - esto. . . ¿qué es? - él la miró con una linda sonrisa, Hermione nunca cambiaría, aunque esa idea no le desagradaba para nada.  
  
¿Tú qué quieres que sea? - le respondió estrechándola un poco más fuerte.  
  
Pues. . .   
  
Ron la había callado con un beso, que duró varios segundos.  
  
Eres la persona que más quiero. . . Hermi. . .  
  
La tomó de la mano y se bajaron hacía las grandes puertas del Castillo. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
u//u creo que me pase con las cursilerías, ¿no creen? Bueno, este cap. fue un poco más corto, aunque tiene cosas mucho más cursis :p ¡Ojalá que les haya gustado! Déjenme reviews para saber que opinan ;)  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS  
  
airhead14: ¡hola! Que bien que cada vez te guste más el fic ^^ Aquí tienes el cap. que tanto deseabas ;) Ojalá que te haya gustado tanto como los otros, ¡gracias!  
  
Lil Granger: ¡Qué genial que te guste mi fic, niña! "Malfoy esta celoso, Malfoy esta celoso" (Chica canta y salta por todas partes). ¡¡Gracias x tu apoyo!! Por cierto, ahí te respondí el mail ;) ¡Gracias por ponerme en la lista de tus escritoras favoritas! ¡Una gran saludo para ti!  
  
Ford Anglia 2000: jajaja aquí tienes la continuación, ¡gracias por tu review! Ya vez como salió, espero q te haya gustado.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: ¡Pues ya vez! Al parecer Malfoy cambió de parecer acerca de lo de "gente de su altura" ^^ Acá te dejó esa ida a Hogsmeade solos, ojalá y te haya gustado. Aprovecho de agradecerte por ponerme como escritora favorita. . . ¡me halagas niña!  
  
Maeda Malfoy: jajaja, ¿vez q no soy tan malvada? Te di tu deseo en este cap., ¡espero que te haya gustado! Ahí veré que hago con Malfoy, aunque no te aseguró nada. . . ¡no sé ahora como continuar! Espero y me nazca pronto una continuación buena ^^  
  
Anne M. Riddle: ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! ^^ Acá te dejo esa oportunidad de beso que tanto querías *¬* . . . de echo yo también quería que se besaran ;) ¡A ti también te agradezco haberme puesto en la lista de tus escritoras favoritas! ¡Muchos saludos para ti!  
  
Lipi Weasley: ¡^^ Gracias por decir que mi fic es adorable! Te prometo que no creí que esta idea fuera buena :P ¡También es mi sueño! ¿Te imaginas dormir en el pecho de Ron y además besarlo? ¡Sería genial! Me encantó la idea de celos de Draco, que bien que a ti también ^^  
  
Karla ('Mione): Estoy muy bien, gracias ^^ Gracias por tus opiniones, ¡y estoy de acuerdo contigo! Esta pareja es muy bella, lindísima. Que bien que te este gustando el fic, ojalá que hayas disfrutado de este cap.  
  
Anvi-Snape: Espero que te haya puesto feliz el hecho de que Ron y Herms estén juntos ;) Leí tu fic de Severus y Ginny, ¡me ha encantado! Ahí te dejé un review.  
  
Bueno, ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS! Me sorprendí bastante al ver tantos reviews por un capítulo. . . ojalá y este cause tanta impresión como el anterior ^^ Dedicado a las que nombre arriba. . . ¡gracias!  
  
SALUDOS Merodeadora_Chii 


	5. Capítulo 5

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Luego de que Ron le dijera esas lindas palabras, la ayudó a bajar y entraron al Castillo. Se encontraron apenas entraron con la Profesora McGonagall, que los miró con mucho alivio.  
  
Bien - comenzó Minerva - ahora pueden ir a la Lechuzería, pero luego de dejar sus lechuzas deben ir ENSEGUIDA a sus camas - dijo marcado muy bien el "enseguida".  
  
Ron y Hermione siguieron caminando por el Castillo hasta llegar a la Lechuzería. Soltaron sus animales, quienes volaron hasta arriba de la fría habitación. Dejaron sus jaulas en un rincón del cuarto.  
  
Bueno Ron. . . creo que debemos irnos, ¿no? - dice Herms.  
  
Creo que sí. . . pero primero quiero responderte la duda que tenías, Hermi. . .  
  
Ron violentamente, pero sin dañarla, tomó a Hermione y la besó contra la pared. Ella, al sentir el contacto con los labios de Ron, se estremeció, dejándose llevar también. Él movía sus labios con una dulzura infinita, aunque sin olvidar la pasión; y ella seguía perfectamente los movimientos de su querido pelirrojo. De pronto, Ron comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, lo que la hizo detener.  
  
Ron. . . creo que. . . no es el lugar. . . para esto. . . - dice Herms, separándose un poco.  
  
Lo sé. . . - dice Ron - ahora quiero decirte algo - dice mirando para abajo - lo que pasa es que. . . tal vez es rápido. . . pero me gustaría saber sí. . .  
  
¡Qué hacen aquí! - una voz dura irrumpe el silencio de la sala, haciendo incluso que algunas lechuzas volaran - ¡Los alumnos no pueden estar aquí a esta hora!  
  
Tenemos permiso de la Profesora McGonagall, Señor Filch - dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa.  
  
Filch pareció callar, pero luego gritó enfadado - ¡Váyanse ya!  
  
Ron y Hermione salieron algo avergonzados luego de que Filch interrumpiera lo que Ron con gran dificultad intentaba decir. . . Al llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, pronunciaron la contraseña (milhojas con manjar) y entraron, un silencio se apoderó de la Sala Común, escuchándose solamente el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.  
  
Yo me voy a dormir Ron, buenas noches - dice Herms, acercándose a Ron y dándole un beso en los labios.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Al otro día todo parecía normal, se encontró con Ginny y Harry en la Sala, y justo antes de preguntar por Ron, sintió unos labios en su mejilla, y al sentir su aroma, sonrió.  
  
¡Buenos días, Hermi! - dice Ron - ¿vamos a tomar desayuno? - dice viendo también a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, quienes tenían las caras más o menos así O_O  
  
Bajaron todos juntos al Gran Comedor, ese día era 24 de Diciembre, y por no haber algún baile, casi todos los alumnos habían decidido ir a sus casas con sus familias a celebrar. Quedaban realmente pocos alumnos, estaban casi todos los Profesores, "casi" ya que algunos habían ido a visitar a familiares en otras regiones del país. De cada casa quedaban unos 5 o 9 estudiantes, en el caso de Gryffindor, quedaban los hermanos Creevey, Natalie McDonald (compañera de Dennis), Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, agregando a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Para su desagrado, en Slytherin también quedaban alumnos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy, sus dos gorilas, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y unos niños tres años menor, llamados Malcolm Baddock y Graham Pritchard.  
  
Hermione leía el Diario "El Profeta" que acababa de llegar con una Lechuza, y estaba sentada junto a Ron frente a Harry y Gin; ella comía tostadas, sentada con una cola de caballo alta en el cabello para que no se viera tan enmarañado.  
  
Oye Herms, ¿qué lees? - dice Ron acercándose a ella.  
  
Un reportaje de los muggles, de cómo celebran la Navidad, creo que deberían esforzarse un poco más para captar realmente lo que es para los muggles esta época, si lo hubiera hecho yo, esto tendría por lo menos una plana completa - decía Herms, sin quitar los ojos de encima de las letras.  
  
Sería como un ensayo - dice Harry al oído de Ginny, para que solo ella escuchara, pero Ginny parecía haberse quedado muda. . . Harry la miró interrogativamente, a lo que Ginny señaló con la mirada.  
  
Ron estaba sentado de lado, con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Herms, que estaba con una sonrisa pegada al cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien acababa de recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de ella. Se escuchó una silla caer al otro lado del Gran Comedor, al voltearse todos estaba Pansy de pie mirando a Draco, que había salido rápido y enfadado del lugar. Ron solo bufó.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Eran las 4 de la tarde, Ron, Harry y Ginny esperaban a Herms en las afueras de la Escuela, justo junto a la puerta, para poder ir a ver a Hagrid. Hermione les había dicho que iba a la Biblioteca e iba a reunirse con ellos apenas saliera. Ron ya estaba impaciente, ella se había tardado ya 10 minutos más de lo que había dicho.  
  
¿Dónde se metió Herms? - dice Ron.  
  
Ya cálmate Ron, tal vez debiéramos irnos a casa de Hagrid, ella sabrá llegar también, ¿o no? - dice Ginny, agarrando la mano de Harry.  
  
Vayan ustedes, yo la espero acá - dice él, quedándose solo - qué te pasa Hermione. . . ¿porqué tardas tanto?  
  
# # # # #  
  
Hermione corría hacia fuera del Castillo, pensando "¡Ron va a matarme!". Hasta que chocó con alguien y casi cae, sino es porque pudo permanecer en equilibrio.  
  
Disculpa, no vi donde iba - dice la persona que estaba frente a ella, haciendo que esta quedara totalmente sorprendida.  
  
¿Malfoy? - dice Herms, el rubio da un pequeño salto de sorpresa y baja un poco la mirada.  
  
¿Qué quieres, Granger? - dice aún mirando hacia otro lado - "Draco, ¡no te atrevas a sonrojarte!" - pensó.  
  
Me dejaste. . . vaya. . . el Gran Draco Malfoy sin insultar a una sangre sucia como yo, ¿eh? - dice ella, algo enfadada recordando la primera vez que recibió de Draco ese insulto - ¿ese acaso es mi regalo de Navidad?  
  
Claro que no - dice por fin mirándola - es. . .  
  
Draco se acerca a Herms y deposita rápidamente un beso en su mejilla, murmurando un "Lo siento". Hermione quedo totalmente petrificada, sin poder articular palabra. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, Draco ya no estaba, y en vez de gritarle algo (sabía que no podía estar tan lejos), sonrió.  
  
# # # # #  
  
¡Herms, por fin llegas! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Te estaba esperando! - dice Ron, "saludándola".  
  
Es que. . . me demoré un poco. . . tú sabes, Peeves en los pasillos - sonrió ella - "no quiero mentirle a Ron, pero que más da, Draco se disculpó, aunque tal vez estaba drogado, que sé yo, pero no hizo nada tan malo. . ." - sonrió ante ese pensamiento - ¿vámonos ya?  
  
Sí, claro - dice Ron, ofreciéndole su mano.  
  
Al llegar donde Hagrid, tocaron la puerta, y luego de que Ginny la abriera, pudieron ver a Harry sosteniendo a Fang, que ladraba alegre al ver a tanta gente (en especial a Ron, le encantaba lamerle las orejas ^^). Rieron un buen rato en compañía del semi - gigante, recordando. Harry en especial recordó que todo lo que lo había hecho feliz era gracias al gigante, es decir, él lo había recogido de la casa de los Dursley, él le había dicho que era un mago, él era su primer "gran" amigo.  
  
Bueno muchachos, ahora les tienen algo preparado, será mejor que regresemos al Castillo - dice de pronto Hagrid.  
  
¿Algo preparado? - dice Ginny.  
  
No debí decir eso. . . - dice Hagrid, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione reían al recordar lo ingenuo que era siempre Hagrid, y cuando lo mismo les había dicho al descubrir lo de Fluffy en primer año.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Estaban en la Sala Común, la Profesora McGonagall los había reunido a todos en un principio en el Gran Comedor, y al dirigirlos a la Sala Común, les había dicho "Feliz Navidad" al cruzar el cuadro: estaba todo muy bonito adornado, un gran árbol con pelotas como de vidrio color rojo y dorado, como Gryffindor, y una mesa llena de dulces de Navidad, pan de Pascua, jugos, tartas, etc. Les había permitido hacer una pequeña "fiesta - reunión" para ellos solos (al parecer los Maestros tendrían también una celebración).  
  
Todo está genial, ¿verdad? - decía Ginny.  
  
¡Claro! Esta la comida deliciosa, el ambiente muy genial y buena compañía - dice Harry, al pasar un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja, lo que hizo que todos rieran.  
  
¿Qué les parece si tomo una fotografía? - dice Colin.  
  
Se levantó y agarró su cámara, y todos posaron: Dennis estaba abajo, sentado a lo indio con Natalie, al lado de Parvati y Lavender. Arriba de pie, estaba Harry, Ginny (abrazados) junto a Hermione y Ron, que estaban abrazados también. Dejó con un hechizo simple la cámara volando y corrió junto a su hermano, y sonando un "click" la foto fue tomada. Estuvieron un rato más conversando todos, pero luego Lavender y Parvati se fueron a ver sus obsequios, mientras que Colin se iba a su habitación a dormir, estaba bastante cansado. Dennis y Natalie estaban junto al árbol, conversando (¡qué lindos! ^^ )  
  
Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, mientras que Ron estaba junto a Herms, justo enfrente de estos, sentados en el sillón. Habían reunido una "pequeña" selección de alimentos, y los tenían en medio para todos poder comer. Mientras Harry y Ginny comían galletas y reían un poco, Hermione comía un poco de Pan de Pascua, riendo también de que Ron sacara de su plato. Inesperadamente, Ron la queda viendo, y dice. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡HOLA! ¡¡Acá por fin estoy con el quinto capítulo!! ¡¡Disculpen la demora!!, Pero justo me tocaron todas las pruebas y no pude continuarlo u_u Fue un poco difícil que naciera la inspiración, pero creo que no quedó tan mal, ¿o sí? ¡¡Y además les deje una escena incompleta!! ^^  
  
Quiero agradecer a alguien muy especial para mí, que creo que gracias a él me pude inspirar, justamente anoche, luego de hablar con él, se me ocurrió esta continuación u//u  
  
¡DEJEN SUS OPINIONES! Bueno. . . ¡eso! Ojalá dejen reviews ^^ para saber que tal les pareció este cap. ¡¡Especialmente dedicado a los que estaban con ganas de saber la continuación!! ¡¡Gracias por el apoyo!! ¡¡Los quiero mucho!!  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS  
  
Lipi Weasley: ¡Hola! ¡¡Que bueno q te haya gustado tanto el cap. anterior!! Ojalá y este te hay gustado también, ya vez ^^ eso pasó con Draco, no sé si haga q pasen más cosas. ¡Gracias por tus reviews!  
  
Maeda Malfoy: jajaja no sé si seré yo cruel ^^ ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ¿Y ves? Hay sale más Harry y Draco ;) ¡¡Y a mí también me encanta lo tierno y romántico q es Ron!! ^^  
  
Karla ('Mione): Yo estoy muy bien, gracias ^^ y más ahora que salí de vacaciones, estaba bastante cansada ^^ ¡Y sí continúa! Acá tengo otro cap. pero como podrás ver, aún hay más, no puedo dejarlo así ;) ¡¡Espero q te guste este cap.!! Por último, ¡sí! ¡¡Ron es muy tierno!!  
  
Airhead14: ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! ¡Me halagas! :) Y no te preocupes por Draco, creo que con la pregunta que le hace Ron ahora va a quedar fascinada Hermione con él ^^ ¡Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic!  
  
PaMe-LiTa: ¡A mi me encanta ese fic que haces ("Lo que la vida nunca pensó dar")! Creo que ya lo notaron ustedes dos, simpre les dejo reviews ;) Acá te dejo con un poco más de avance de la historia, espero que te haya gustado ^^  
  
HG: ¡Gracias por tu review! En realidad, Ron no es muy detallista y no siempre tiene ese valor, y menos de hacer la pregunta que le hará a Herms ^^ ¡Espero q te haga gustado!  
  
Anvi-Snape: ¡A mí también me encanta esta pareja! Se ven muy bien juntos ^^ Espero q este cap. te haya gustado como los demás *¬* ¡Gracias x tu apoyo!  
  
- - - -  
  
Bueno, acá les dejó este cap. ^^ ¡¡Les adelanto!! Ron hará su pregunta, la cual dejará muy sorprendidos a los presentes en la Sala Común, (y espero q a ustedes les haya dado curiosidad) ^^  
  
¡¡SALUDOS!! Merodeadora_Chii 


	6. Capítulo 6

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Todos estaban conversando, cuando de pronto, Ron la queda viendo fijamente, Hermione detiene el tenedor en su boca, mirándolo interrogativamente. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Sé mi novia - dice directamente, mirándola a ella, muy cerca de su cara. Él estaba algo nervioso, y para milagro, sus mejillas solo habían adquirido un tono rosa leve.  
  
La Sala Común queda en silencio absoluto, solo se escucha el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea y un bajo sonido de las luces del árbol de Navidad. . . agregando el "escándalo" que hizo al salir volando las galletas de la boca de Ginny, que las había escupido de la impresión. Harry le sobaba la espalda, y le daba jugo, aunque sin quitar la vista de Ron. . . Hermione tenía los ojos como pelotas, el tenedor había caído de su boca.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
¡Claro que sí, Ron! - exclama Herms, feliz, saltando sobre Ron, cayendo hacia atrás. Ron estaba con Hermione encima, y ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de él, y acercaba sus labios a los del pelirrojo para besarlos.  
  
Al rozar los labios de Hermione con los de él, sintió una felicidad enorme. Sentía que era la mejor fiesta de Navidad de su vida. Aunque algo lo inquietaba. . . ¡¡QUÉ SILENCIO!! Se separaron al mismo tiempo, como pensando lo mismo en el mismo instante (de echo así fue), y miraron alrededor. Ginny estaba bien ahora, solo algo roja por haberse atorado, Harry aún los veía, Dennis y Natalie estaban de pie mirándolos. . . ambos se miran, al encontrarse sus ojos. . . comienzan a reír. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Era ya tarde cuando Ron despertó al día siguiente. Bostezó estirando los brazos, pero enseguida se da cuenta de donde está. . . y con quién. Estaba acostado en su cama, Hermione dormía a su lado, se veía tan tierna mientras dormía, pensaba el pelirrojo. Miró el resto de la habitación, al lado, estaba Harry dormido tapado solo con la cubrecama, y nada más y nada menos que su propia "hermanita" dormida bajo las mantas de la cama de Harry. Ron estaba a punto de gritar, pero eso despertaría a Herms. . . (^^) así que decidió contemplar un rato más a su novia. . . 'novia'. . . Ron pensó en esa palabra. . . Hermione era 'su novia'. . . sonrió.  
  
¡Ohh! - despertó Hermione - Buenos Días, Ron - sonrió.  
  
Hola Hermi - sonríe Ron - ¿dormiste bien conmigo? - rió, ella también.  
  
Oye Ron - dice seria - No se nos permite dormir en la habitación de chicos. . . será mejor que nos vayamos. Ginny - comenzó a despertarla - tenemos que irnos.  
  
Deja, yo la despierto, tú arréglate - se levantó Ron - por cierto, será mejor que tomen la capa invisible, si alguien las ve, que van a pensar - le guiñó el ojo a ella, quien rió.  
  
Luego de haber despertado a Gin, y de que ella se quejara ^^ se marcharon. Ron enseguida se metió a bañar. Luego de bañarse, se metió Harry, y él (Ron) se vistió.  
  
Estaban en el Gran Comedor, tomando desayuno. Se escuchaban las risitas de Parvati y Lavender, quienes estaban sentadas junto a Dennis y Natalie, suponían que ellas ya estarían enteradas de la proposición de Ron la noche anterior.  
  
Oye Ron - dice Harry - ¿crees que sería bueno ir a la cabaña de Hagrid después?  
  
Seguro - sonríe.  
  
Oye Herms - dice Ginny, algo bajito, murmurando - ¿se habrá enterado todo el mundo de que dormimos en la habitación de los chicos? - lo decía muy ruborizada.  
  
No lo sé, lo dudo. Fuimos los últimos en ir a las habitaciones, no tendrían porqué enterarse, agregando que cuando fui a mi habitación, las chicas aún dormían - dice Herms, dando un sorbo a su leche.  
  
Menos mal que Natalie durmió en tu habitación, así hay menos probabilidad de que nos descubrieran - finaliza Gin, dando también un sorbo a su leche.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Harry y Ginny ya habían ido a la Cabaña, Ron había acompañado a Herms al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, aunque él también debía ir, ya que era por un asunto con relación a los prefectos. Iban de la mano, saliendo por las grandes puertas del Castillo hacia la casa de su amigo, aunque cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Herms desvía un poco el camino.  
  
¿Herms? - dice Ron, algo confundido.  
  
Ron. . . yo - dice Herms, estaba apoyada de la pared de la Cabaña de Hagrid, con el rostro de Ron entre las manos, y con las manos de Ron en su cintura - . . . quería decirte que. . . - mantiene silencio unos momentos.  
  
Hermione, me estas asustando - dice él, poniendo su frente junto a la de ella.  
  
¡No! No es nada malo, al contrario. . . quería decirte que te quiero mucho. . . desde hace mucho tiempo, yo. . . no me atrevía a decírtelo, pero ahora veo que. . . que soy feliz - sonríe - podría decírselo a todo el mundo. . . - dice por fin subiendo la vista, ya que estaba algo avergonzada.  
  
Ron la miraba con la boca un poco abierta. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, susurrando a su oído "Hermione. . . yo también te quiero mucho". Se acercó a sus labios y los acarició con los suyos.  
  
Era como un juego, Ron rozaba y separaba sus labios de los de ella, lo que hacía que ella riera un poco. Hermione posa sus manos en la nuca de Ron, y lo atrae un poco más, convirtiendo ese juego de toques en un apasionado beso. Ron recorre con sus manos la cintura de Hermione, subiendo un poco las manos para acariciar la espalda de su novia, quien estaba algo confundida. . .  
  
"¿Qué es este sentimiento de necesidad que tengo cada vez que Ron me besa? Es algo extraño, sensaciones en mi estómago. . . aunque se siente bien. . . " - sonríe en sus adentros ante estos pensamientos.  
  
Hermione comenzó a bajar sus manos, ponerlas en la espalda de Ron, y atraerlo un poco más a ella, tener sus cuerpos uno junto al otro, que con eso sintiera que ella lo quería, que era solo él y ella, que solo era un mundo echo para los dos. . . que ella hasta crearía un mundo solo para él y ella. . . Ron se sentía volar, aunque también algo avergonzado.  
  
"Cielos. . . ¡la quiero tanto! Aunque que estemos tan pegados me hace sentir algo extraño. . . como que me esta subiendo un poco la temperatura. . . " - Ron estaba muy sonrojado, pensando en lo que le estaba sucediendo.  
  
Se separan al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la Cabaña. Era la voz de Ginny.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Aún no llegan, Harry - se le escucha decir.  
  
Deben estar por aquí. . . - se oye que Harry le responde.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Ya Ron, tenemos que ir - dice Herms, sonriendo.  
  
Ron le sonríe y se acerca a ella, la abraza fuerte; Hermione le responde, cerrando los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos, se encuentra con la mirada de unos ojos grises, pero aquella mirada no era muy común en esos ojos, que ahora parecían sonreír. Draco le sonrió, y siguió su camino. Ella quedó pensando un momento, hasta que sintió la mano de Ron entre la suya, y se volteó encontrándose con los azules ojos de Ron.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Ya habían pasado algunos meses, ahora solo los llenaba la presión de los exámenes finales, aquellos tan temidos por los estudiantes de 7mo año de Hogwarts, los ÉXTASIS. Se juntaban todos los días en la Biblioteca, junto con Ginny, quien debía estudiar para sus TIMOs. Siempre se veían alumnos estudiando. La relación de Ron y Hermione iba excelente, solo habían peleado unas cuantas veces, pero nunca habían permanecido más de unas horas enfadados, solo con una sonrisa se solucionaba todo. Ginny y Harry ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, se querían mucho.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Una mañana, estaban tomando desayuno con una gran sonrisa, pero a la vez, con nostalgia. Era el penúltimo desayuno en Hogwarts como alumnos, como estudiantes de Hogwarts, su hogar.  
  
Vaya. . . mañana nos vamos para siempre de Hogwarts - dice Harry.  
  
No te preocupes, yo creo que van a poder venir de nuevo, además yo me quedaré acá un año más. . . - dice Ginny.  
  
Opino que el más feliz de todos es Snape, debe ser un alivio para él que nos vayamos ^^ - dice Ron, todos ríen.  
  
Echaré de menos este lugar - dice Parvati - había mucho para mirar, ¿no es así, Lavender?  
  
Tienes razón - le guiña el ojo - ¡no te pongas celoso, Seamus! - le dice abrazándolo, ya que eran novios desde un baile de 6to año.  
  
Pasaron toda la tarde recordando buenos momentos, mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts; visitaron a los elfos de las cocinas, y luego de calmar a Dobby (que había llorado al despedirse de Harry) se retiraron para visitar los salones.  
  
En la cena, Dumbledore los sorprendió con un bello discurso, se levantó, acompañado del tintinear que hacia la Profesora McGonagall al chocar una cuchara con su copa.  
  
- Alumnos, otro año se va, junto a una importante generación de estudiantes. Nunca podremos olvidarla, ya que a manos de esta, Voldemort - muchos se estremecieron - fue derrotado el año pasado. ¡Tomen sus copas y brindemos! - el Gran Comedor brindó con el Director y los Profesores, y finalizó con unos fuertes y cálidos aplausos.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
La mañana llegó rápidamente, más rápido de lo que los alumnos esperaban. Tomaron un desayuno lento, casi todos los estudiantes llevaban una sonrisa, excepto un grupo de cada mesa. Tres estudiantes se quedaron pegados mirando las grandes puertas, hasta que oyeron una fuerte voz llamándolos.  
  
Es Hagrid, vamos - dice Ginny, quien también estaba ahí.  
  
Serán unas vacaciones entretenidas de todas formas, ¿no? - dice Hermione, ya en el Expreso, tratando de subirles el ánimo - vamos a ir a La Madriguera - sonrió.  
  
Mientras iba metida en sus pensamientos, sintió una mano rozar con la suya, seguida de un beso en su mejilla, se volteó, esos ojos azules le decían algo. . . sí, esas iban a ser unas vacaciones bastante más especiales que las demás. . .  
  
__-FIN-__  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡¡Hola!! ¡Por fin les tengo la continuación! En realidad, el final u_u que va, me entretuve bastante escribiendo este fic, y espero que ustedes leyéndolo también ^^. . . . Aunque les tengo una noticia, ¡estoy haciendo el epílogo! Creo que así se llama, no creo que sea muy largo, pero es para no dejar la historia hasta ahí. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. y la pregunta que Ron tenía ^^ ¡Les dejo un gran saludo!  
  
¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Pásenlo bien en esta fecha, y recuerden el verdadero significado de esta también. . . este es mi regalo de Navidad, ¡este capítulo! Esperando que lo hayan disfrutado. . .  
  
SALUDOS Merodeadora_Chii  
  
PD: Para los q no sabían en el capítulo anterior, "Pan de Pascua" es como un queque q se come en Chile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AGRADEZCO A: Anvi_Snape CoNnY_B airhead14 Mariaq Malfoy PaMe-LiTa La Ninia PiTu Maeda Malfoy Poly-14 Lil Granger HG  
  
* ¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ¡Muchos saludos para ustedes!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. Epílogo

SIMPLEMENTE: PENSANDO EN TI  
  
EPÍLOGO  
  
Se ve una habitación iluminada por la luz del sol, una mañana de verano, en Londres. Una muchacha de unos 17 años se veía escribiendo una carta y metiéndola a un sobre que tenía escrito el nombre de una Universidad Mágica. Se oye un golpeteo en la ventana. . . la muchacha sonríe, y se dirige a la ventana. Dos hermosas lechuzas entran por la ventana, planean un momento por sobre su cabeza y se posan en cada hombro de la muchacha, quien ríe.  
  
A ver. . . si no me equivoco - mira a su derecha - esta es la pequeña lechuza de Ronnie, ¿no Pig? - dice ella, sacando la carta que traía atada, mientras reía ante la locura y alegría de Pig - y tú - mira a su izquierda - eres Salazar, la lechuza de Draco. . . - era una lechuza color negro, con unos ojos color ámbar, recibió la carta.  
  
Hermione se sentó sobre su cama, y miró ambas cartas. . . recordó. . .  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
Ya estaba el Expreso listo para volver a Londres Muggle, solo faltaba que algunos estudiantes subieran. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter estaban conversando con Hagrid, el semi - gigante que fue su fiel amigo durante los largos años de estudio en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hagrid tenía los ojos húmedos, intentando controlar la emoción del momento.  
  
No se olviden de mí, ¿eh? - decía - vengan a Hogwarts cuando puedan, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no se opondrá.  
  
Lo sabemos, y tú también visítanos, recuerda que viviremos todos juntos - recordó Harry, mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Luego de despedirse, entraron al Expreso, pero Ron notó que Herms se había detenido, así que se acercó a la entrada del tren. Hermione estaba sonriendo. . . Draco estaba tomado de la mano de Pansy, ella lucía distinta: Estaba arreglada y no llevaba esa cara de gruñona de "detesto a todo el mundo menos a Draquito", y Draco le saludaba con la mano (a Herms) mientras Pansy reía. . . recordó el día en que se había encontrado con él tras la cabaña de Hagrid: "así que con ella se juntaba, ¿eh?". Desde ese momento, Hermione comprendió que ya era hora de olvidar todo aquello que había pasado, mal que mal, Draco se había disculpado con ella. . .  
  
***FIN FLASH BACK***  
  
Desde aquel momento, ambos se escribían, Draco no tenía ninguna intención "amorosa" con ella, ahora él estaba feliz, Pansy había cambiado también y ya tenían una relación. Hermione se puso a pensar. . . Draco realmente había cambiado, y ella creía que había influido bastante el hecho de que su padre estuviera preso en Azkaban. Su madre estaba feliz ahora junto a su hijo, le sorprendió bastante ver que el día en que se fueron de Hogwarts, en la estación se encontrara su madre, una rubia delgada muy hermosa, que también había cambiado. . . y le sonreía a su Profesor de Pociones. . .  
  
- Ya basta de recuerdos Hermione - se dijo a sí misma - vamos a ver. . .  
  
Primero tomó la carta de Ron. . .  
  
"Querida Hermi:  
  
Me alegra que estés bien. . . yo te he echado mucho de menos, me gustaría verte pronto. . . hablando de eso, iré por ti a las 3:30 p.m., así que ten tus cosas listas para pasar las mejores vacaciones de tu vida conmigo ^^  
  
Mamá hizo bastantes preguntas camino a casa el día en que volvimos, cuando vio la forma en que nos despedimos el último día; Papá solo la miraba riendo, y lo único que dijo era que tú le agradabas mucho. La verdad, es que Fred y George no dejaron de molestarme hasta el día en que llegaron Angelina y Katie porque, junto a los gemelos, irían a una junta junto a sus amigos de Hogwarts; intentaron ser discretos, pero creo que si Fred no hubiera corrido a besar a Angelina, no se habría notado tan enseguida . . . ellos también nos habían ocultado cosas ^^ ya quisiera que hubieras visto los rostros de mis padres y de Angelina, que estaba roja de la vergüenza. . . jajaja  
  
Bueno, espero que llegue pronto la tarde ^^  
  
Te ama  
  
Siempre tuyo  
  
Ronald Weasley"  
  
Yo también quiero verte Ron - Hermione sonrió. . . ya bajaría sus maletas después de leer la carta de Draco, la cual decía:  
  
"Querida Hermione:  
  
¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que tan bien como yo. Te escribo una vez más para contarte acerca de este tema que me tiene bastante sorprendido: mi Madre se ha juntado con Snape otra vez. . . le estuve preguntando acerca de que había pasado mientras estaban en la Escuela, ya que como sabrás, junto con mi padre, eran todos de la misma generación, y de la misma de los padres de Potter. No creerás lo que me dijo. . . además de sonrojarse bastante, me contó acerca de Snape. . . y sí, teníamos razón: ellos se veían a escondidas en Hogwarts. ¡No podía creerlo!  
  
Bueno, eso es, aunque me alegra que Mamá este feliz ahora, se lo merece luego de tantos años de sufrimiento junto a mi padre.  
  
Yo estoy bien junto a Pansy, nuestra relación va excelente y nos vemos muy seguido, ya que vive cerca de mí ahora. A Mamá le ha agradado.  
  
Espero que te encuentres bien con Weasley. . .  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que Snape no podría enamorarse nunca - rió Hermione.  
  
Bajó las escaleras junto a su Padre, que llevaba una de las dos maletas que Hermione pretendía llevar para La Madriguera.  
  
¡Hija! ¡Ya son las 3:30! ¿Estás lista? - se oyó un grito desde la sala del 1er piso de la Casa de los Granger.  
  
Sí Mamá - dijo ya junto a su madre - ya estamos. . . aquí.  
  
Algo interrumpió a Hermione, el sonido de un auto afuera. Se oyeron varias voces, y un inseguro "Toc - Toc" en la puerta.  
  
¡Son ellos! - Hermione saltó a abrir la puerta, delante de unos sonrientes Señores Granger.  
  
Hermione saltó junto a Ron y lo besó en los labios, el pelirrojo al separase se encontraba bastante rojo, al notar que sus "suegros" estaban tras Hermione.  
  
Bien hija - dijo su padre - pórtate bien, ¿eh?. . . y Ronald - dijo mirando a Ron, que apenas escuchó su nombre se enderezó muy nervioso - te encargo a mi hija - dice guiñándole un ojo, lo cual tranquilizó bastante a Ron.  
  
Claro Señor - le dijo, a lo que Ginny y Harry rieron.  
  
Al subir al auto, Hermione se subió junto a Ron en la parte delantera, y Ginny y Harry atrás. El auto era de Ron, que había ganado un gran premio al ser uno de los mejores y más guapos Guardianes hace poco, según la revista Corazón de Bruja (aunque Hermione insistía que había influido también que la reportera que lo entrevistó se hubiera puesto a "babear" apenas lo vio), lo que le ayudó tanto a él como a su familia.  
  
Como te dije en mi carta - dijo Ron de pronto - serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida. . .  
  
Ante esto, todos rieron. . . aunque, sin Voldemort, sin enemigos y sin presiones, era algo bastante posible. . .  
  
__-FIN-__  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡Acá está el último capítulo! :'( me da algo de pena despedirme de este fic ^^ Pero ya habrán otros fics, ¿o no? Tengo uno que es de Hermione / Ron, de después de Hogwarts, espero continuarlo y publicarlo pronto para las personas que quieran leerlo *¬* La verdad, es que creía que el último capítulo tendría más reviews u_u por ser el último y que Ron hiciera esa gran pregunta, ¡¡pero de todos modos agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que lo leyeron y a los que se dieron el trabajo de dejarme un review!! Acá les respondo ^^  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
RESPUESTA A REVIEWS  
  
Karla (Mione'): Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntarme ^^ Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, la verdad, es que Draco no sufrió mucho, ya que él sabía que no podía estar con Herms, y que Pansy cambiara le ayudó también. . . sabes a lo que me refiero ;) ¡AH! ¡¡Gracias por siempre apoyarme con este fic!! ¡Enserio! Te lo agradezco mucho ^^  
  
PaMe-LiTa: ¡Lo sé! Sé que no es común que Malfoy sonría ^^ pero me pareció que sería lindo de su parte hacerlo ^^ como aceptando que Hermione es para Ron ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo en mi fic!! Me daban ánimos para actualizar.  
  
Poly-14: Claro que haré más fics ^^ en eso estoy, espero poder publicarlos pronto, porque, como siempre, no estoy muy segura de la idea ;) ¡Gracias por tus reviews!  
  
Miki: ¡Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ ¡Ah! Y quisiera que me dijeras donde esta esa lista. . . soy un poco inexperta en esto u//u  
  
CoNnY_B: @_@ ¡no sabía que poner para explicar que era el pan de Pascua! Jajaja creo que se noto, ¿no? ¡¡Ves que no deje a Draco solito!! La verdad es que es muy lindo para dejarlo solo, aunque a veces lo deje así :P Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo, ¡Gracias por tu review!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno. . . ¡esperando que les haya gustado! ¡¡Con muchísimo cariño para todos!! Merodeadora_Chii  
  
* Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, ¡por fi! 


End file.
